Crucifying Myself
by Didou614
Summary: Thomas espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment à passer, que Newt redeviendrait le garçon chaleureux et sarcastique qu'il avait tant aimé avoir à ses côtés au bloc. Et que le Newt qui souhaitait sa mort disparaisse à tout jamais. Il voulait tellement revoir son sourire. Il se leva, résolu à aider son ami qu'il le veuille ou non, avant de partir pour Denver.
1. Violente paranoïa

Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Infos : Tout d'abord j'annonce qu'il y a des **GROS SPOILERS** concernant le Tome 3 de l'Épreuve. Ensuite, je précise qu'il s'agit d'un OS transformé en Fanfic de cinq chapitres, je publierais tous les jours étant donné qu j'ai déjà écris la fin :p Cette Fanfic se situe entre le chapitre 22 et 23, lorsque Thomas décide d'aller à Denver avec les autres immunisés. Le titre émane de la chanson de **Anna He - Running after my fate** , si vous êtes curieux écoutez là ;) Merci à Chinensis, ma correctrice que j'aime très très très fort.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Violente paranoïa**

Ça y est. Ils avaient enfin échappé au WICKED. Mais Thomas, Newt et Minho avaient encore ces foutus implants dans leurs cerveaux, et Thomas était bien décidé à se le faire enlever à Denver.

Tout le monde donna son accord, cependant lorsque ce fût à Newt de donner son avis, il répondit sèchement : « Je suis un fondu. On se fiche bien de ce que je pense ». Ce ton si froid qu'il prenait de plus en plus chaque jour serra le cœur de Thomas, et quand Brenda lui proposa de venir avec eux malgré sa maladie, son ami s'emporta. Il cogna la cloison derrière lui et parla à toute vitesse.

Il se foutait complètement d'avoir un implant, après tout il serait au bout du rouleau dans peu de temps, et il ne voulait pas crever en sachant qu'il avait contaminé une ville en bonne santé. Newt avait conclu son monologue sur le fait que même si le remède miracle du WICKED existait, il n'en voudrait pas, car il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à vivre sur cette planète. Puis il s'éloigna d'un pas rageur et se retira dans un coin de la soute du berg.

Personne n'osa briser le silence. Jusqu'à ce que Thomas décide de rejoindre son ami. Minho voulut l'imiter mais Brenda le retint par le bras, l'incitant à les laisser seuls.

Thomas traversa le berg, il ne voulait pas laisser Newt seul avec son esprit rongé par la Braise, pas après ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se retrouva dans la vaste pièce où l'on entreposait les conserves, des bouteilles et quelques meubles de bois dont un grand placard vide. Newt était assis en tailleur à même le sol, ses yeux noisette voyageaient dans la pièce sans pouvoir trouver un point fixe, comme s'il suivait les déplacements d'un papillon. Sauf qu'il était le seul à le voir. Un de ses doigts était coincé entre ses lèvres. Thomas s'arrêta de respirer lorsqu'il vit des filets de sang glisser sur sa main et son menton. Newt se mordait la peau du doigt jusqu'à l'os.

Thomas savait qu'il devait venir à lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer, il était évident que Newt n'était pas dans son état normal, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il se jeta sur son ami en lui criant d'arrêter, mais Newt n'entendait rien, alors il s'agenouilla et lui retira le doigt de sa bouche rougie par son propre sang.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

D'un seul coup les yeux sombres de Newt le transpercèrent, le blond le poussa violemment et se remit sur ses pieds. La colère se mêla à l'effroi dans son regard, une haine profonde qui glaça le cœur de Thomas, car c'est lui qu'il fixait. Alors il se plaça sur ses genoux et mit ses mains devant lui, prouvant son inoffensivité.

\- Newt ? C'est moi, c'est Tommy. Dit Thomas d'une voix mal assurée.

L'interpelé eut l'air d'enfin ressentir une douleur à son doigt meurtri puisqu'il grimaça et prit la parole sur un ton agressif.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je veux t'aider ok ? Seulement t'aider. Répondit Thomas en se relevant.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Alors maintenant casse-toi.

\- Si tu m'expliquais ce que tu ressens, je pourrais t'aider.

\- Tu es sourd ? Je t'ai dit de te barrer ! Cracha Newt avant d'emprisonner sa tête de ses mains en gémissant à cause d'un terrible mal de tête.

Le brun s'approcha de son ami, l'air inquiet. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser souffrir comme ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Cependant, Newt le repoussa brutalement lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne comprends rien Tommy, et tu ne comprendras jamais. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un sale immune ? Tu ne comprendras jamais ce que je peux ressentir ! Maintenant tu peux t'en aller. Pense à ton avenir.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec tellement de dégoût que Thomas eut honte d'être un épargné de la maladie. Cependant cet être ingrat et blessant que la Braise avait créé pour remplacer son ainé, commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Ce n'était pas les mots de Newt.

Thomas le prit de force par les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu ne vas pas laisser la Braise prendre le dessus d'accord ? Tu vas rester avec moi. Moi et Minho. On est tes amis et on ne te lâchera pas.

En le regardant, Thomas se rendit compte à quel point Newt avait changé en si peu de temps. Son teint était pâle et de grandes cernes gisaient sous ses yeux vides, comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Un sourire étrange déforma le visage de Newt, puis il lui dit en haussant un sourcil :

\- Toi et Minho ? Mes amis ? C'est ça oui. (Il ricane puis reprend). Vous devez bien vous marrez avec les deux autres guignols quand j'ai le dos tourné. Mais dis-moi quand je ne suis pas là, vous m'appelez le fondu ou …

Thomas sentait son cœur s'émietter petit à petit. Son ami avait tellement perdu la raison qu'il avait oublié son propre prénom.

\- Newt … Murmura Thomas.

\- Oui c'est ça ! S'écria joyeusement Newt en le pointant du doigt.

Thomas se sentit abattu, il lâcha doucement les épaules de Newt en reculant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comme si l'autre garçon avait lu dans ses pensées, il annonça :

\- C'est toi qui as voulu ça Tommy.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose.

\- Tu étais de leur côté, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais pu tout arrêter après la mort des créateurs, mais tu étais buté et tu as continué à arracher des vies en espérant en sauver d'autres. Sauf que maintenant je te pose la question Thomas : où est ce foutu remède ? Newt leva les mains pour appuyer sa question. Il était étrangement calme et aborda un grand sourire.

\- Newt tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus celui que j'ai été. Je suis Thomas, celui que tu as connu dans le labyrinthe, celui qui est contre le WICKED et tous leurs agissements.

\- Toutes ces vies gâchées. Murmura Newt, les yeux rivés au sol, ignorant complètement les paroles de son vis-à-vis.

Puis le malade commença à chuchoter « C'est de ta faute » à Thomas qui tentait désespérément de le raisonner mais il voyait bien que la conversation ne rimait à rien.

Il tenta de contenir sa rage et sa panique lorsque le blond commença à le pousser en continuant de lui cracher des choses horribles au visage. A croire qu'à ce moment même, son seul but était de le détruire.

Brusquement l'attitude de Newt changea. Il ne murmurait plus, il hurlait. Il ne le poussait plus, il le frappait. Et les traits de son visage exprimaient toute sa haine. Le cadet tenta de se protéger avec ses avant-bras car il n'osait pas contre-attaquer. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Newt aussi agressif c'est lorsqu'il s'était battu avec Minho, et s'il y avait une dernière chose que Thomas voulait faire c'était se battre avec son ami.

Avec une force que Thomas ne soupçonnait pas, Newt réussit à le déséquilibrer. Le brun s'écroula au sol et y resta un moment le temps de digérer tous les coups qu'il avait reçu. Il vit du coin de l'œil Newt se diriger vers une étagère puis il entendit le léger bruit du verre. Quelque secondes après s'être relevé, une bouteille s'écrasa à un mètre de lui. Il cria à Newt d'arrêter mais c'était vain. Il fixa les quatre bouteilles restantes dans ses bras avec un regard effrayé.

Il essaya d'atteindre la porte du petit entrepôt mais Newt jeta une bouteille juste devant lui pour le stopper dans son mouvement. Terrorisé par le tranchant du verre, Thomas se recula en protégeant instinctivement sa tête. Newt fît voler une autre bouteille, puis une autre. Le liquide transparent s'éparpillait par terre, et éclaboussait Thomas, qui guidé par les éclats des projectiles, se retrouva dans un coin de la pièce recroquevillé sur lui-même. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit, trop tard, que c'est ce que le blond cherchait depuis le début. Le coincer.

Ce dernier lui hurla une autre chose en élevant sa dernière bouteille : « Toujours à vouloir être sur le devant de la scène. Sale égoïste ». Thomas s'enfonça encore plus dans son coin, se faisant le plus petit possible. Il ferma les yeux avec violence, menaçant une larme de dégringoler sur sa joue.

Un silence éphémère. Un sifflement dans l'air. Et le verre se fracassa contre le haut de son crâne.

Une explosion de douleur se fît sentir, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Thomas était tellement sonné qu'il reconnut à peine Brenda à genoux près de lui. La jeune fille lui parlait mais il ne l'entendait pas, tout ce qu'il percevait étaient les reproches paranoïaques que Newt faisait à Minho, alors que ce dernier tentait de le calmer. Leurs cris semblaient si lointains.

Soudain la brune examina sa tête, et lorsqu'elle retira ses mains, celles-ci étaient couvertes de sang. Newt ne l'avait pas raté. Elle grimaça et soutint Thomas par la taille pour le soulever, elle voulait l'éloigner pour le soigner.

Une fois debout, les cris s'estompèrent brusquement. Thomas tourna son regard vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui haletaient. Minho était tout aussi surpris que lui du silence soudain de Newt. A présent le blond fixait Brenda d'un air mauvais, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Il s'avança dangereusement vers elle en l'insultant de tous les noms, tout le monde resta pétrifié. C'était incompréhensible.

Le malade arracha Thomas de Brenda en lui postillonnant au visage : « Ne le touche pas ! ». Il l'éloigna d'elle comme s'il voulait protéger son ami, or c'est de lui qu'il aurait fallu l'éloigner. Newt se rapprocha du corps chancelant du brun et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Tu ne dois pas lui faire confiance Tommy ». Puis il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait l'air au bord des larmes.

Le garçon tremblait de rage quand il retourna son attention sur son nouvel ennemi. Il s'adressa aux deux blocards en disant : « Elle a travaillé pour le WICKED, et elle continue. Vous ne voyez pas ce que cette pétasse essaie de faire ? (Sa voix se fait de plus en plus forte et menaçante). Elle veut nous dissoudre, nous monter les uns envers les autres (il se saisit d'une bouteille de verre brisée à terre en vitesse, et brandit l'objet pointu vers Brenda). Elle veut vous éloigner de moi ! ».

Thomas tenta de s'élancer afin de retenir son ami mais sa tête lui faisait trop mal. Heureusement, Minho se chargea de Newt en le bousculant violemment avant qu'il ne blesse la jeune fille. En sentant comme de gigantesques coups de marteau à l'intérieur de son crâne, Thomas tituba jusqu'au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser, dos au mur. Impuissant, il entendit le blond hurler contre l'asiatique suivit de plusieurs bruits de coups.

Le fondu s'était jeté sur Minho, et le cognait sans retenue. Mais le coureur ne se laissa pas faire et en quelques mouvements, il reprit le dessus sur son adversaire. Minho balaya vite la pièce du regard lorsqu'il réussit à le coincer entre ses bras, puis il cria : « Brenda ! L'armoire ! ». Elle comprit vite ses intentions et courut vers le meuble qu'elle ouvrit en grand. Newt se débattait comme un animal, il criait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, il mordait, et agitait ses jambes dans tous les sens, furieux contre ses amis qu'il désignait à présent comme ses ennemis.

Les deux immunes arrivèrent à l'enfermer dans l'armoire et une fois verrouillée, ils s'éloignèrent vivement. Thomas était resté par terre, livide, le sang coulant sur sa tempe et sa joue. Newt continua à hurler et à ébranler le meuble, si bien que Minho pensait qu'il allait chuter.

Maintenant que le danger était écarté, Brenda alla chercher une trousse de soin et s'occupa de Thomas qui était en total état de choc, les yeux grands ouverts sur l'armoire instable, il murmurait sans cesse : « Ce n'était pas Newt. Ce n'était pas Newt. Ça ne pouvait pas être Newt ». Minho essaya plusieurs fois de lui parler, mais les seules choses que Thomas entendait, était les hurlements de son ami à travers le bois.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a donné envie de lire la suite :p

Commentaires, critiques, avis, insultes ? Allez y je prends tout ! *-*


	2. Laisser aller

**Laisser-aller**

Après avoir administré les premiers soins à Thomas, les trois immunes quittèrent la pièce, le cœur serré à l'idée de laisser Newt seul, se défouler contre les parois du grand placard.

Près de quatre heures passèrent et Thomas reprit petit à petit ses esprits. Lui qui fût si heureux d'échapper au WICKED était accablé de tristesse de voir son ami sombrer dans la folie. Mais personne n'osait avouer à voix haute cette dure réalité.

Peu de mots furent échangés depuis l'incident, un silence pesant s'était installé et s'accrochait à eux pendant les longues heures durant lesquelles Thomas ne pouvait se sortir Newt de la tête.

Il espérait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais moment à passer, que Newt redeviendrait le garçon chaleureux et sarcastique qu'il avait tant aimé avoir à ses côtés au bloc. Et que le Newt qui souhaitait sa mort disparaisse à tout jamais. Il voulait tellement revoir son sourire.

Thomas se leva, résolu à aider son ami qu'il le veuille ou non. Il s'empara de la part du dîner qui était destiné à Newt -une boîte de petits pois, miam- une cuillère et partit en direction de l'entrepôt, ignorant les regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui. En marchant, Thomas se posa une série de questions : est-ce qu'il ouvrirait la porte de l'armoire ? Newt lui sautera-t-il à la gorge ? Qu'allait-il lui dire pour l'aider ? Il s'était levé, déterminé, mais en réalité il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il allait faire. Il frotta sa main moite contre son pantalon pour faire cesser ses tremblements.

Il ouvrit la porte du petit entrepôt où régnait un silence de mort. Thomas pouvait entendre ses propres battements de cœur s'accélérer au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait l'armoire parfaitement immobile. Il était effrayé. Et de ce fait, il se sentit le plus piètre ami que cette terre est connue.

Il s'agenouilla devant le meuble et posa la boîte de nourriture près de lui. Il déglutit, puis toqua sur le bois.

\- Newt ? C'est Thomas. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, tu dois mourir de faim.

Le brun crût entendre un reniflement puis la voix de Newt, si douce et faible qu'il aurait pu la confondre avec celle d'un enfant.

\- Tommy ?

En entendant cette voix étranglée, Thomas n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se précipita sur le verrou, tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte en vitesse.

Newt était assis, les jambes repliées contre son torse. Il fermait les yeux, ébloui par la forte lumière. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il dévoila des yeux gonflés et rougis.

En remarquant les vestiges des larmes amères, Thomas se sentit ridicule d'avoir eu peur. Plus que ça, il s'écœurait de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Ils se regardèrent longtemps sans bouger, Newt cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il ne croyait pas à la présence de Thomas. Puis il se jeta hors de sa prison et se blottit au corps de ce dernier.

Thomas ne réfléchit pas, il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort contre lui, tandis que Newt présentait des excuses sans fin. Le blond était pris de secousses incontrôlables dans ses bras alors il lui caressa les cheveux d'une main en le rassurant. Le cœur de Thomas chauffa sous sa poitrine : Newt était revenu.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans les bras réconfortants de l'autre, savourant la sécurité et la chaleur que cette étreinte leur procurait.

Puis Newt se décolla de son ami en reniflant, et s'assit en tailleur devant lui. Il garda ses yeux rivés sur les mains qui entouraient fermement les siennes et les pouces qui caressaient sa peau. Thomas attendit un moment, savourant la chaleur des paumes de Newt, avant de lui indiquer qu'il avait de quoi manger. Newt s'efforça de sourire, puis il s'empara de la petite boîte de conserve et de la cuillère.

Thomas l'observa manger ses petits pois en silence. Newt était affamé, il se fourrait d'immenses cuillères de nourriture dans la bouche, et mâchait à peine avant d'avaler et de reprendre une bouchée.

\- Ça sert à rien de manger si c'est pour tout recracher ensuite, alors va moins vite ou tu vas te faire faire mal au ventre.

\- Oui maman. Ironisa Newt, un sourire en coin.

\- Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine c'est malpoli. Continua Thomas.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel et appliqua sagement ses conseils.

Thomas remarqua que le visage du blond s'assombrissait au fil des minutes. Il aurait tout donné pour connaître ses pensées. Il souhaitait tellement que Newt se confie, mais il le connaissait et il savait que le blocard était du genre à garder ses problèmes pour lui. Newt laissait passer les autres avant lui-même, Thomas l'admirait pour ça.

Un goût affreusement amer se créa au fond de sa bouche. Pourquoi devait-il être l'un des rares à ne pas être immunisé ? Il ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il se surprit même à vouloir échanger son immunité avec lui s'il le pouvait.

Thomas ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à Newt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque le blond s'adressa à lui d'un ton froid et distant :

\- Merci, c'est gentil de ta part d'avoir pensé à moi. Maintenant tu devrais rejoindre les autres.

Puis sans un regard il replongea dans l'armoire.

\- Quoi ? Non ! S'écria le brun en bloquant la porte du meuble que Newt tentait de refermer.

\- Laisse-moi seul Thomas, vaut mieux pour toi.

\- Non, Newt je t'en prie je peux t'aider.

\- Je ne veux plus te faire de mal, tu comprends ça ? S'agaça-t-il.

Ayant plus de force, Thomas réussit à agrandir assez l'entrée pour se faufiler lui aussi à l'intérieur du meuble avant de fermer la porte dans un bruit sourd, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'obscurité. Newt en resta bouche bée.

\- Je rêve, tu n'écoutes jamais ce qu'on te dit hein ? Très bien. Si tu veux crever dans cette armoire parce que je t'aurais étranglé dans un élan de folie, c'est ton choix.

Thomas put voir la tête agacée de son ami grâce aux rayures lumineuses que la porte de l'armoire délabrée laissait filtrer dans toute sa longueur. Le placard était long mais pas très large, les deux blocards étaient côte à côte, assis en tailleur face à l'entrée. Aucun des deux garçons ne décrocha un mot pendant de longues minutes ou une tension électrique ne faisait que s'accroître.

Ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence, Thomas se décala légèrement vers son vis-à-vis, appuyant sa cuisse contre la sienne et il se jeta à l'eau :

\- Parle-moi Newt.

Le garçon se tortilla légèrement mais garda son air renfrogné.

\- Tu ne me fais pas assez confiance ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu as déjà des problèmes. Je peux gérer les miens tout seul.

\- Oui. C'est ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure. Lança durement Thomas qui devait absolument le faire réagir.

Newt ne répondit pas, il leva les yeux au plafond pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

\- Ça me rend malade de voir mon meilleur pote comme ça, qu'est-ce que tu ferais à ma place ? Putain je veux t'aider Newt. Dit Thomas avec force, la voix vibrante.

D'abord un silence, puis le malade souffla « D'accord ».

La noirceur ambiante l'aida à avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Newt parla lentement avec de nombreuses coupures afin que sa voix ne se brise pas lamentablement. Thomas l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre, le laissant parler à son rythme.

\- J'ai peur. J'ai peur de tellement de choses Tommy. Je commence à dérailler sec je le sais. (Il fait une pause et prend sa tête entre ses mains) Je sens … des trucs… comme des fourmis. C'est terrifiant. Et lorsque je vois ce que cette foutue maladie me fait faire…

Plus Newt parlait, plus sa voix devenait faible et tremblante. Un chuchotement complètement détruit par l'effroi brisa le cœur de Thomas :

« J'ai peur de moi ».

Puis en percevant la respiration saccadée de son ami, le brun comprit qu'il pleurait.

Ça faisait trop longtemps que Newt s'était montré fort.

Thomas ne se souvenait pas avoir autant souffert, même quand il s'était pris une balle dans la Terre brûlée. Son cœur se serrait comme jamais et ceci faisait encore plus mal qu'une blessure physique. Il voulait tellement lui venir en aide. Il serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer à son tour.

Honteux de se montrer si faible, Newt tenta désespérément de s'éloigner du brun. Il appuya son dos contre la largeur du placard et détendit ses jambes dans la longueur, tout près de la hanche de Thomas. Il se sentait minable de sangloter comme un gosse, alors sa main vint étouffer les sons de sa bouche et ses paupières closes empêchèrent l'eau salée de s'écouler.

Soudain il entendit des coups légers dans le bois qui fît s'ébranler l'armoire. Bien que sa vue soit trouble, il vit Thomas ramper jusqu'à lui. L'étroitesse du meuble l'obligea à se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Au début Newt s'était figé, puis une bouffée de chaleur détendit ses muscles, il passa ses bras au-dessus des épaules du brun et s'accrocha à lui comme si c'était la dernière chose qui le maintenait en vie. Ce n'était peut-être pas si faux. Il nicha son nez dans le cou de Thomas et ne tenta plus de contenir ses sanglots.

Newt était secoué par sa respiration chaotique, tant bien que l'autre garçon pensait qu'il l'étouffait. Par précaution, il desserra sa prise et se recula pour voir le visage du blond. Les lueurs tamisées filtrées par la porte dénonçaient ses joues rougies et humides, ainsi que la terreur ancrée dans ses pupilles.

Newt admira les traits fins du brun, illuminé par une fine bande de lumière qui lui traversait le visage. La main de Thomas passa sous ses mèches blondes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, comme s'il prenait sa température, puis il les ramena en arrière pour dégager son front. Enfin il se pencha lentement pour lui baiser le front avec douceur. Les lèvres frôlant sa peau, il susurra : « Respire. Respire profondément. Essaie de te calmer ».

Newt ferma les yeux et prit de grandes bouffées d'air. Il tenta de ralentir le rythme de sa respiration tandis qu'une main vint cajoler son visage et qu'un pouce caressait sa joue en signe d'encouragement. En posant son front contre le sien, Thomas sourit et dit : « Voilà, c'est ça ».

Entre ses bras, ces baisers sur ses tempes, sa paume dans la sienne. Newt se sentit en sécurité, important aux yeux de son ami et il lui sembla que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une telle sensation.

Cependant, l'incident passé lui revint en tête comme une gifle et la culpabilité lui noua une nouvelle fois la gorge. Les mots sortirent tout seuls de sa bouche asséchée : « Pardonne-moi Tommy, la Braise … c'était la Braise». Mais Thomas ne voulait plus l'entendre, il ne voulait plus réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas comment sa bouche s'était retrouvée sur la sienne. Mais Newt n'hésita pas une seconde pour agripper sa nuque et répondre à son baiser désespérément. Puis tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse fulgurante.

Thomas appuya ses mains sur le bois, encadrant la tête blonde, il profita d'un gémissement pour approfondir l'échange et venir jouer avec sa langue. Guidé par le désir qui l'embrasait, Newt s'agrippa à la hanche droite de son vis-à-vis d'une main, tandis que de l'autre il caressait la cuisse à sa gauche. Il le voulait encore plus proche de lui. Toujours plus.

L'air devenait lourd et chaud dans leur petit espace. Newt étouffa un soupir des plus obscènes contre les lèvres de Thomas lorsque le bassin de celui-ci se frotta contre le sien, faisant affluer son sang vers son bas ventre. C'est à cet instant que Newt réalisa. Il réalisa quelque chose qui le poussa à arrêter tout de suite ce qu'ils faisaient.

\- Tommy. Arrête. Murmura Newt d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais qui en réalité, semblait seulement plus suppliant au plaisir.

Thomas sentit que le blond se raidit contre lui et que ses lèvres ne bougeaient plus contre les siennes. Mais lui il le voulait encore, il refusait de se détacher, même lorsque Newt tenta de le repousser en mettant ses deux paumes sur son torse, il continua à l'embrasser férocement, jusqu'à que le blond se décide à détourner sa tête une bonne fois pour toute. Néanmoins, Thomas insista, et tout en mordillant son cou, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu veux que je m'arrête ? Ça te plaît pourtant. Dit-il d'une voix envoûtante.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il pressa encore plus son bassin contre l'érection naissante du blond qui geignit instantanément.

\- Je t'en prie, arrête. Laisse-moi partir. Haleta Newt.

Mais il ne fut pas assez convaincant pour Thomas, qui continua inlassablement à lui suçoter la peau, tout en laissant balader ses mains sous son tee-shirt, chatouillant ses côtes frêles. Newt essaya de se dégager, il gigota sous le corps oppressant du brun mais celui-ci le bloquait fermement contre la paroi de l'armoire. Sa mâchoire fût soudainement saisie puis une bouche accapara la sienne avec possessivité. Le malade s'efforça de garder sa bouche bien fermée, ce qui valut un grognement de la part de Thomas qui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour forcer l'entrée.

Newt n'avait pas envisagé de frapper son ami, jusqu'au moment où il sentit que l'on déboutonnait son pantalon. A ce moment-là, la réaction fût immédiate. Le blond le cogna à la tête, visant **c** onsciencieusement sa blessure. L'autre garçon cria en grimaçant, il recula assez pour que Newt puisse se dégager de son emprise. Il sortit en vitesse du placard et de sa chaleur accablante. Newt fût légèrement aveuglé en sortant, mais préféra ne pas perdre de temps à s'habituer à la lumière.

Thomas quant à lui gémit de douleur, recroquevillé sur lui-même, toujours dans l'obscurité.

Malgré la douleur lancinante, il sortit à son tour du meuble. Comme il l'avait deviné, Newt était parti.

Peut-être qu'il n'appréciait pas Thomas autant que lui, pourtant Newt avait bel et bien répondu à son baiser. Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait fait changer d'avis ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Perdu, le brun toucha son crâne avec prudence.

Il ne l'avait pas loupé ce tocard.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 2 :D J'avoue avoir un peu peur pour cette partie, alors dites vous ce que vous en pensez.

A très vite pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Jeu risqué

**Jeu risqué**

Il attendit que son mal de tête passe avant de retourner à la grande pièce principale. Tout le monde répondit à l'appel, Newt compris. Thomas fronça les sourcils quand il le vit discuter avec Brenda comme si de rien était. C'était assez étrange lorsque qu'on savait qu'il n'aimait pas spécialement cette fille. Il passa à côté d'eux ce qui lui valut un sourire de la part de la brune, mais pas un regard de la part de Newt.

Son cœur se compressa sous sa poitrine à lui en faire mal : ce tocard l'ignorait complètement. Alors que cinq minutes plus tôt Newt l'embrassait hargneusement et lui caressait la cuisse comme ce n'était pas permis.

Le blond relança sa conversation avec Brenda, comme si Thomas n'était pas là. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas, l'air hébété. C'était horrible.

Minho le fît sursauter en lui tapant dans le dos. Il n'écouta pas réellement ce que l'asiatique racontait car il comprit soudain ce que faisait Newt. Ce malin s'entourait afin que Thomas ne s'approche de lui ou vienne lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'armoire, car il savait très bien qu'il n'aborderait pas le sujet devant les autres. « Bonne stratégie Newt » pensa-t-il.

Mais lui aussi il pouvait jouer.

Il attendit patiemment le bon moment pour attirer habilement l'attention de Newt. Et ce moment arriva en soirée, alors que tout le monde s'installait autour de la grande table pour discuter du protocole d'entrée à Denver. Dès que Newt choisit sa place sur l'un des bancs de la grande table, le brun s'assit à ses côtés sans un mot. Le blond fût assez surpris par son comportement, il était évident qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce rapprochement soudain. Lui qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer depuis l'épisode de l'armoire était très mal à l'aise d'avoir Thomas aussi proche de lui, bien que ce dernier ne fasse rien. Il laissa simplement Newt cogiter sur leur proximité.

Jorge et Brenda s'adressèrent aux trois blocards en leur expliquant un tas de choses sur les évènements récents de la ville, et sur le fait qu'ils devront être prudents et discrets. Même si le fondu n'était pas vraiment concerné, il les écouta attentivement, oubliant presque la présence du brun à quelques centimètres de lui. Curieux, Newt les interrompit pour poser une ou deux questions, et c'est ce moment que choisit Thomas pour toucher le genou du blond avec le sien.

Newt sursauta légèrement, son pouls s'emballa et il perdit le fil de sa phrase tant il était perturbé par ce simple contact. Thomas savourait cet instant du coin de l'œil, il observait son ami bafouiller et jouer nerveusement avec ses doigts. Malgré la chaleur qui l'étouffait, Newt ne chercha pas à fuir son toucher. Il essaya à tout prix de se calmer et de montrer qu'il pouvait être indifférent à ce petit jeu puéril.

Après quelques minutes d'échange avec les autres, Thomas passa à l'étape suivante. Avec excitation, il colla sa cuisse à celle de Newt, qui dut faire un effort immense pour ne pas réagir. Ayant anticipé la suite du plan du brun, il réussit à contrôler sa réaction. Son vis-à-vis en fût plutôt surpris.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent comme des heures pour Newt qui ne supportait pas que son cadet joue avec lui de cette manière. Il profita que Brenda, Minho et Jorge entament une conversation à trois pour lui souffler discrètement, sans le regarder :

\- Arrête ça tout de suite ou tu risques de t'en prendre une.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de Thomas qui était fier de lui avoir enfin arraché quelques mots. Alors qu'il pensait être assez clair, Newt sentit soudain des doigts pianoter sur sa cuisse, puis un murmure taquin destiné à lui faire péter les plombs :

\- Sans blague ?

Bon sang ce mec allait le rendre fou. Fou ? Quelle ironie.

Les endroits que Thomas tapotait lui picotaient horriblement, et sa peau se mit à brûler de désir, alors que Brenda et Jorge étaient juste devant lui. Ils ne se doutaient pas une seconde de ce qui se tramait sous cette table.

Newt était piégé. Il était impensable qu'il se plaigne d'attouchements aux autres, c'était ridicule. De plus il ne devait rien laisser transparaître, mais comment réguler son souffle lorsqu'un beau brun caresse votre cuisse avec gourmandise, s'approchant lentement mais sûrement vers votre entre-jambe ? C'était juste, insoutenable.

Newt osa enfin jeter un coup d'œil à Thomas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Brenda et semblait complètement absorbé par ses paroles sur le monde extérieur.

Quel tocard.

Brusquement Newt eut un violent mal de crâne. Et alors que la colère montait en lui, il se mit à imaginer mille façons de tuer son ami.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, une peur intense lui tenailla les entrailles. « Bordel mais qu'est-ce que je m'imagine ? » se demanda-t-il. Il quitta la table en expliquant rapidement que sa tête le faisait souffrir, se libérant ainsi de Thomas et l'effet dévastateur qu'il avait sur lui.

Thomas quant à lui continua d'écouter les dernières recommandations de la jeune fille et de Jorge tout en s'inquiétant pour Newt : quand il les avait quittés, son visage avait pris une teinte pâle et il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il aurait dû s'y prendre autrement, mais au moins il l'avait fait réagir.

Puis le groupe se dissout et chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Dans la micro salle de bain, Thomas se passa de l'eau sur son visage, la fraîcheur sur sa peau moite lui fît beaucoup de bien. Il se dirigea vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Newt visiblement furieux. Il claqua la porte et parla en essayant tant bien que mal de gérer sa colère.

\- A quoi tu joues tocard ?

Thomas sentait que le garçon se retenait de hurler.

\- Je te retourne la question. Répondit-il calmement.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Et moi les miennes.

Newt n'y trouva aucune réplique. Il se contenta de le fixer, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. En plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, Thomas eut un pincement au cœur en décelant une immense tristesse dans son regard. Pourquoi est-ce que Newt n'expliquait pas son comportement ? Il le vit détourner la tête, trouvant un intérêt soudain pour le mur à sa droite, pour s'enfermer dans le silence. Visiblement, il n'était pas décidé à s'expliquer.

La conversation finie, le brun le contourna et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 3 qui est plus court que les autres, désolée ^^

Merci à tous ceux qui mettent des reviews, il n'y a rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir *cœur*

Alors, quelles sont les raisons de Newt ? Vous saurez demain ! :D


	4. Explications

**Explications**

Du fond de la grande pièce, Jorge observait ses occupants, une main sous le menton, l'air perplexe. Depuis qu'il côtoyait les blocards, Thomas et Newt ne se décollaient pas d'une semelle. Cependant ces deux-là ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis que Newt était revenu parmi eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, du moins pas en même temps.

Le blond se débrouillait toujours pour fixer Thomas quand il avait le dos tourné, tandis que ce dernier jetait de rapides coups d'œil de temps en temps, et semblait extrêmement jaloux quand Newt offrait son sourire à Minho ou à Brenda. C'était flippant mais amusant à regarder pensa Jorge.

En effet Thomas avait décidé d'imiter Newt en l'ignorant à son tour. Bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer discrètement ses faits et gestes. Il s'en voulut lorsqu'il se dit que c'était peut-être ses dernières heures en compagnie de Newt, et voilà qu'ils se faisaient la gueule comme des gamins. C'était idiot, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

En fin de soirée, Thomas fût abordé par Jorge qui lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Newt, mais il fît langue de bois. L'homme plissa ses yeux en réfléchissant. Puis sans délicatesse il empoigna le blocard par le bras et l'emmena avec lui à l'arrière du berg. Jorge lança un regard par-dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce principale, et ne fût pas surpris de voir que Newt les regardaient partir, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mec qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Thomas.

\- Je règle votre problème à tous les deux, puisque visiblement vous êtes incapables de le faire par vous-même.

Thomas se retrouva dans le petit entrepôt avant même d'avoir envisagé de se débattre. Jorge le laissa seul et confus.

Les bouts de verres éparpillés dans la pièce lui remémorèrent la scène douloureuse du midi, puis son regard tomba sur la fameuse armoire. Là où tout s'était déroulé. Où il l'avait embrassé, caressé sa peau, pour finalement être repoussé sans raison.

A peine une minute s'était écoulée depuis le départ de l'hispanique, et le voilà revenu avec quelqu'un d'autre. Thomas n'eut même pas le temps de protester que Jorge jeta brusquement Newt sur lui. Par réflexe, il le rattrapa et l'accueillit dans ses bras, frissonnant au contact des mèches blondes qui lui chatouillèrent le cou. Ils entendirent la porte claquer et d'un coup ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Tous les deux restèrent figés l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à que Newt s'éloigne de lui-même, tout embarrassé. Thomas avait l'air bien plus perdu que lui alors, le blond lui dit :

\- En m'amenant, Jorge m'a dit qu'on n'avait pas intérêt à sortir d'ici sans s'être expliqués.

\- De quoi il se mêle ? Marmonna Thomas.

Un silence dérangeant s'installa car aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas. Le brun vit Newt frotter ses doigts contre ses lèvres : signe évident de stress chez le blocard qui savait que Thomas attendait des explications et c'était légitime de sa part. Alors il inspira profondément et dit :

\- Je vais m'expliquer. Mais laisse-moi deux secondes d'accord ?

Thomas hocha la tête et lui laissa du temps pour poser des mots sur ses sentiments ambigus. Les mains fines du blocard tremblaient, tout comme sa voix quand il annonça :

\- Thomas, si je le pouvais, je t'embrasserais.

Le cœur du concerné rata un battement. Cette déclaration le perdit encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas le faire.

\- Si je le fais, ça sera encore plus difficile de te dire au revoir Tommy. C'est les liens les plus forts, qui font le plus mal. (Il lâche un ricanement sans joie) ça serait tellement plus simple si tu me détestais.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Newt. Je pense qu'au contraire, on devrait profiter du temps qu'il nous reste, pendant que l'on peut encore. Qui sait ? Peut-être que demain à Denver, je me ferais encore attraper par le WICKED, ou peut-être que je me ferais tuer. Et je peux te dire qu'à ce moment-là, on regrettera de ne pas avoir savouré nos derniers instants passés ensemble.

Thomas avait parlé à toute vitesse, crachant ce qu'il avait sur le cœur après toutes ces heures à s'être tu. Il y avait mis tant de conviction que Newt en fût retourné.

Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il regrettait déjà.

\- Probablement. Mais tu ne penses pas à la séparation. Qu'est-ce que ça sera au moment où il faudra réellement se dire au revoir, hein ? Ou au moment où j'aurais tellement perdu la raison que je pourrais même plus te reconnaître ? Voilà pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'on aille plus loin, car la suite inévitable serait trop difficile à vivre, pour toi comme pour moi.

Son vis-à-vis secoua la tête, il ne le comprenait pas. Pour Thomas, cette souffrance en valait la peine. Mais pas pour Newt qui était trop effrayé par elle. Elle semblait si insurmontable pour lui.

\- Newt je t'en prie … Murmura Thomas. Ses yeux lui piquaient horriblement.

Il s'approcha mais, le recul précipité de Newt le bras tendu, le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Alors il se fît une raison.

\- D'accord, je respecte ton choix. Dit-il en serrant les dents pour ne pas laisser la profonde tristesse le submerger.

Thomas se fît une raison car il aimait Newt du plus profond de son être.

L'autre garçon le remercia, puis il s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce.

Suite à cette conversation, Thomas ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : être seul. Alors il se réfugia dans sa petite chambre et se prépara pour la nuit.

Encore une fois, il ne pouvait se sortir le blond de la tête. À croire qu'il était devenu dépendant de lui. Ça le rendait dingue que Newt se refuse à lui, d'autant plus qu'il avait sous-entendu que lui aussi ne le considérait pas comme un simple ami. A moins qu'il soit normal de vouloir embrasser un ami.

Il se déshabilla lentement, perdu dans ses pensées maussades, puis enfila un bas léger qui lui servit de pyjama. Avec un long soupir, Thomas se laissa tomber mollement sur son lit simple et s'enroula dans ses couvertures. A présent tout ce qu'il voulait c'était ne plus réfléchir, disparaître un instant de ce monde ravagé et se libérer de toutes ces conneries sur le WICKED et la braise. Il voulait simplement être en paix, tranquille dans son petit cocon de couvertures pour quelques heures. Mais bien qu'il se sentait épuisé, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir complètement, il somnolait, égaré entre le monde réel et le pays des rêves.

Un couple d'heures passa, et Thomas allait enfin s'endormir lorsque des pas légers et discrets se firent entendre. Ils semblaient si lointains qu'il ne s'en soucia guère. Mais le bruit se rapprochait et le tira de son demi-sommeil. Il fallut que le lit ploie tout près de lui pour qu'il se réveille complètement.

Affolé par l'intrus dans sa chambre, il repoussa ses couettes et se redressa prestement. Malgré les faibles lueurs qu'offrait la veilleuse au coin de la pièce, il reconnut sans effort le visage de Newt.

Le garçon était là, juste devant lui, à genoux sur son lit, il le dévisageait sans un mot de ses grands yeux caramel. Il était étrangement calme.

Thomas ne comprenait plus rien. Il bafouilla, complètement perdu :

\- Je … Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je veux dire … Je pensais qu'on, enfin tu ne voul–

Newt appliqua ses lèvres sur celles du brun, lui coupant la parole de la plus belle des façons. Ce dernier en fût encore plus confus, mais la chaleur cuisante qui brûla son bas ventre lui interdit de le repousser. Bien vite, Newt força l'entrée de sa bouche en appuyant sa langue contre ses dents, lorsque les deux muscles chauds se rencontrèrent, Thomas émit un petit gémissement que l'autre garçon se délecta d'entendre. Il passa une jambe par-dessus celles de l'immune, montant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Le baiser s'intensifia jusqu'à perdre toute sa douceur du début ; les deux blocards laissait littéralement exploser leur désir trop longtemps contenu.

Les mains de Thomas épousèrent la chute des reins du blond qui s'agrippèrent à sa chevelure ébène. Son cœur martelant sa poitrine, il se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Lui faisait-il donc autant d'effet ?

A sa grande surprise, Newt grogna et se recula, le souffle court. Sous le regard interrogateur de Thomas, il empoigna ses cuisses et le ramena d'un coup sec vers le milieu du lit, le faisant chuter sur le dos par la même occasion. En suivant il se pressa contre le torse du brun et reprit sa bouche avec force, la pénétrant de sa langue aussitôt.

Le plus jeune avait chaud. Voir Newt aussi audacieux et impatient l'excitait au plus haut point, et il se sentait durcir à chaque fois que son bassin ondulait contre le sien. On sentait l'urgence dans ses gestes, le garçon tremblait sous le désir oppressant et d'anticipation. Mais là, ça allait trop vite. Il comprenait son impatience car lui aussi la ressentait, mais il y avait autre chose, ça ne ressemblait pas à Newt de réagir ainsi.

\- Newt … Ralentis. Gémit-il contre sa bouche.

Mais le concerné fît comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et continua à le chevaucher de manière obscène et à dévorer ses lèvres. Alors il saisit les poignets fins de son ami et le fît basculer pour échanger leur place, ignorant ses protestations. A présent au-dessus de lui, il ne lâcha pas ses poignets qu'il plaqua sur le matelas, près de la tête de son propriétaire qui ne cessait de gigoter sous ses cuisses.

\- Newt, calme toi. Dit doucement Thomas qui sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

\- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne. Je te veux, là, tout de suite. Je ne veux plus attendre ! Haleta Newt, la voix vibrante d'excitation.

Ses pupilles étaient complètement dilatées et les traits de son visage étaient durs. Il l'avait déjà vu dans un état similaire, il y a peine quelques heures, alors qu'il lui jetait des bouteilles dans la figure. La braise lui faisait perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

\- Je veux que tu te calmes d'abord. Dit Thomas, alors que la peur l'envahissait peu à peu.

Le blond déglutit, visiblement agacé mais s'exécuta. Deux minutes s'écoulèrent où seul le bruit des respirations erratiques régnaient dans la pièce. Puis son visage se radoucit, comme s'il reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Thomas eut un soupir de soulagement et desserra sa prise. Il dit en souriant :

\- Voilà qui est mieux.

Newt devait sûrement réaliser son comportement, car ses joues s'enflammèrent violemment, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Il avait devant lui le véritable Newt, celui qu'il aimait tant. Ce dernier passa doucement ses bras autour de la nuque de son ami et le ramena contre son buste.

\- Je suis désolé, pour tout. Je regrette d'avoir gâché tout ce temps. Tu vois toi-même que je déraille. J'ai … j'ai atrocement besoin de toi Tommy. Avoua Newt tout près de son oreille, dans un murmure étranglé.

Thomas ne répondit pas, il ne pouvait pas, les nœuds dans sa gorge lui faisaient trop mal pour qu'il puisse articuler un seul mot. Alors pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, il se blottit et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, s'agrippant désespérément à l'autre, tel un seul corps. Détruits par l'idée qu'ils se sépareront le lendemain, les deux garçons ne voulaient plus se lâcher.

De la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, Thomas se mit à déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou de Newt qui frissonna en le sentant remonter lentement vers sa bouche. L'immune encadra la tête blonde de ses avant-bras et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste, avec un filet de tristesse, un arrière-goût de peur et une pointe de désir.

Ensuite vint une conversation silencieuse : Thomas s'était reculé, hésitant, et Newt avait pu lire dans ses yeux la question qu'il n'osait pas formuler. Alors le blond hocha la tête, donnant son autorisation la plus complète. Son vis-à-vis sourit, et captura ses lèvres tout en glissant ses doigts sous le haut du blond. Le cadet adora sentir son ventre se contracter sous sa main et avaler ces doux gémissements de plaisir. Lorsque Newt comprit que l'autre garçon entreprenait de lui enlever son haut, il se cambra pour l'aider dans sa manœuvre.

Enfin, leurs esprits tourmentés se vidèrent. Ils se laissèrent simplement guider par leurs envies, par leurs corps qui cherchaient toujours plus la chaleur de l'autre. Libéré de sa torture mentale, Thomas ne pensait qu'aux mains de Newt dans son dos, à ces cuisses frottant contre ses flancs, cette peau moite ne se décollant pas de la sienne. Aucun des deux n'essayaient de gagner du temps, ils acceptèrent le temps qu'il leur était imparti, savourant chaque seconde à se noyer au sein de cet océan de plaisir charnel.

Les soupirs de Newt muèrent en gémissements lorsque Thomas s'occupa de son entrejambe tout en mordillant son cou. Ce fût une bénédiction, un soulagement indécent car ça devenait sérieusement douloureux pour le blond. Inconsciemment il soulevait son bassin au rythme de la main, pour aller cogner contre celui de son partenaire. Des frissons exquis parcouraient Thomas à chaque nouvelle friction. Il en voulait _plus_.

Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, dénonçant leur désir commun, ils surent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. A cet instant les mots étaient inutiles.

En se pinçant les lèvres, Thomas délaissa la virilité de Newt pour apporter deux de ses doigts à la bouche sans briser le contact visuel. Newt l'observa non sans appréhension s'humidifier les doigts, cependant la sensualité volontaire que Thomas exprimait, intensifiait son envie comme jamais.

La préparation fût longue au souhait du brun qui ne voulait en aucun cas blesser l'autre garçon. Mais ce dernier n'était pas du même avis, surtout lorsque Thomas trouva ce point sensible en lui. Front contre front, les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des sons excitants, Newt ferma les yeux avec violence et savoura cette sensation indescriptible. Mais sa patience atteignait ses limites.

\- Fais le Thomas. Vas-y. Gémit-il.

\- J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Le blond plongea son regard déterminé dans celui de son vis-à-vis et dit sur un ton dur :

\- Pas moi.

Il fût assez autoritaire pour le brun qui ne se fît pas prier pour soulager leurs deux corps ivres de désir.

Thomas cala sa tête dans le creux du cou de Newt alors qu'il bougeait lentement en lui. Soudain des ongles se plantèrent dans la peau de son dos. Ses commissures des lèvres se retroussèrent malgré la douleur. Il venait de trouver l'angle parfait qui arracha un long gémissement à Newt.

L'ainé enroula ses jambes autour de l'homme qui lui offrait tant de plaisir et lui supplia de recommencer. _Plus fort_. D'abord lent et timide, Thomas devint plus brutal, et ses coups de reins furent plus profonds et agressifs. La cadence s'accéléra au rythme de leurs cœurs qui tambourinaient dans leurs poitrines.

Ensemble ils perdirent pied, souhaitant que cette montée délicieuse ne s'arrête jamais. Dans un ultime cri de plaisir, l'orgasme s'empara d'eux, tordant leurs ventres dans de longs tremblements.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie :D

Merci encore à ceux qui mettent des reviews, c'est super !

A demain pour le dernier chapitre ! (Déjà ... :'3)


	5. Son départ

Et voilà le dernier chapitre !

Il concerne les chapitres 23, 55 *pleure* et 57 du tome 3.

* * *

 **Son départ**

La bulle de plénitude et de bien-être qu'avait ressenti Thomas l'aida à trouver rapidement un sommeil lourd. Cependant ce ne fût pas le cas de l'autre blocard.

Serré contre l'endormi, Newt gardait les yeux ouverts dans l'obscurité, jouant distraitement avec les mèches noircies de son Tommy qui avait calé son front juste au-dessous de sa clavicule.

Une multitude de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : allant de la terreur de se retrouver seul dans le berg, à la perte probable d'un être cher, la magie du moment qu'il venait de passer avec Thomas, ou encore l'étroitesse du lit qui les obligeait à se presser l'un contre l'autre, les jambes entremêlées, s'ils ne voulaient pas tomber à terre.

Il tenta de détendre son esprit turbulent en se laissant bercer par les ronronnements du brun qui dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, son souffle chaud et profond s'étalant à un rythme régulier sur sa peau sensible.

Malgré ses efforts, la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Thomas ne le quitta pas une seconde. Tel un parasite, elle s'accrocha à lui pour le reste de la nuit.

oOo

Le jour était levé et tout le monde s'activait dans la grande pièce principale du berg. Tout le monde sauf Newt.

Il restait en retrait, l'épaule appuyée contre un mur, observant ses amis préparer leurs affaires pour Denver en se rongeant nerveusement les ongles. Une boule se forma au creux de son ventre lorsque Jorge annonça le départ.

A cet instant Thomas ne savait plus quoi faire, il hésitait à prendre Newt dans ses bras, comme l'avait fait Minho avant de se placer devant la trappe du berg. Mais il n'osait pas. Embarrassé, il observa ses pieds en se disant que si seulement il était seul avec son blond alors il pourrait lui dire au revoir comme il se doit.

En apercevant une paire de chaussure devant les siennes il leva ses yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Newt qui le dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Ce dernier avait remarqué le comportement de Thomas et avait vite compris ses pensées.

Déstabilisé par ce regard insistant, Thomas ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, puis Newt posa sa main sur sa nuque et avec une légère pression l'incita à rapprocher leurs deux visages. L'air ne s'engouffrait plus dans ses poumons lorsque leurs deux nez se croisèrent et que ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes.

Newt l'embrassa longuement, intensément, oubliant complètement la présence des autres juste à côté d'eux. Jorge fît un petit sourire satisfait, tandis que la mâchoire de Brenda semblait toucher le sol. Quant à Minho il avait plissé les yeux, croyant délirer en voyant ses deux meilleurs amis se rouler une grosse pelle. Puis en fin de compte, il les siffla, traduisant son approbation.

Quand Newt se recula pour reprendre son souffle, il dit : « Ce n'est pas toi qui disais qu'il fallait profiter du moment présent ? ». Comme réponse, Thomas lui offrit le plus beau des sourires et le serra fort dans ses bras.

Trois petits mots cruciaux, lourds en émotions voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Mais il ne dit rien. Il quitta le berg, certain que lorsqu'il reviendra, Newt serait toujours là.

oOo

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de toute sa vie.

Ce fût le pire des scénarios que Thomas avait pu s'imaginer.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus au berg, Newt n'y était plus. Ils étaient allés jusqu'à l'Hôtel des Fondus pour le chercher, mais le malade leur avait clairement dit d'aller se faire voir.

Thomas et Minho avaient tenté de le convaincre mais rien ne le fît changer d'avis, car il ne voulait pas que ses amis assistent à sa décadence. Donc ils l'avaient abandonné, la mort dans l'âme, au milieu de cette bande de psychopathes.

Puis Thomas l'avait revu quelques jours après. Son cœur avait éclaté en mille morceaux en voyant la sauvagerie dans son regard, ainsi que son état qui n'avait fait qu'empirer. Tout ce que Newt lui avait dit restera gravé dans sa mémoire.

Personne ne l'avait autant blessé, il se retenait de pleurer à chacun de ces mots cinglants et cruels qui le détruisaient petit à petit. Il resta pétrifié lorsque Newt se jeta sur lui, le menaçant de lui crever les yeux.

Enfin Newt s'était lui-même collé le canon du pistolet de Thomas sur le front, lui suppliant d'en finir. Les joues mouillées de larmes et complètement horrifié, Thomas avait trouvé la force d'exaucer son souhait, le libérant de cette prison que fût sa vie.

Le coup de feu, le corps de Newt tressautant contre lui, le sang du garçon qu'il aimait sur ses mains :

Ils devinrent les hantises de ses nuits.

oOo

Lorsque Thomas quitta Lawrence, il avait la sensation d'être seul dans un nouveau monde.

Il savourait l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses poumons alors qu'il traversait la forêt en direction des bâtiments du WICKED.

Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige, il se concentrait sur le son du vent dans les arbres et l'odeur délicate des majestueux sapins qui l'entouraient, afin de ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait à Newt.

Au bout d'une heure, il repensa au bloc, cette époque qui lui semblait si lointaine à présent. Tant de visages avaient disparus, des blocards dont Thomas ignorait toujours les noms. Il vit Alby, la bouille de Chuck, puis la silhouette de Newt, son sourire mystérieux et son regard espiègle. Des images agréables défilèrent dans son esprit, mais qui furent vite remplacées par celles du corps sans vie du blond, baignant dans son propre sang.

Thomas secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées noires, cependant il réalisa soudainement quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire. Son cœur se compressa avec violence, menaçant d'imploser.

Non il ne devait plus penser à ça.

Sa respiration perdit son rythme régulier, Thomas frotta frénétiquement ses mains contre son pantalon pour faire cesser ses tremblements, inconscient qu'il accélérait le pas.

« Respire. Respire profondément. Essaie de te calmer» s'ordonna-t-il.

Tout à coup il entendit sa propre voix dans sa tête. Elle était douce et posée ; c'était celle qu'il avait pris pour calmer Newt lorsqu'ils étaient dans le placard.

Il avait utilisé les mêmes mots.

Ses yeux se mouillèrent alors qu'il se mit à courir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Peut-être pour fuir la dure réalité, celle où il avait tué la personne qui lui était le plus cher d'une balle dans la tête.

Il crut entendre un coup de feu, le même qui avait arraché Newt à la vie, puis il trébucha sur quelque chose de mou et s'étala au sol. Thomas se retourna sur le dos pour voir ce qui l'avait fait chuter. Une expression d'horreur se peignit sur son visage quand il découvrit le cadavre de Newt à ses pieds.

Sa tête blonde et pâle était tournée vers lui. Ses yeux caramel étaient ouverts mais affreusement vides, et un trou rougeâtre et profond était au milieu de son front laissant y découler un liquide écarlate sur la neige immaculée.

Thomas hurla. Le pauvre hurla de toutes ses forces. Il se releva difficilement, tremblant de la tête aux pieds et courut, aussi loin qu'il put.

Après avoir piétiné une centaine de mètres à peine dans la neige, son souffle devint chaotique. Ses jambes faiblirent et il s'écroula à quatre pattes, le contrôle lui échappait de seconde en seconde. Il se sentit comme dans un sable mouvant : plus il se débattait, plus il se noyait. Thomas dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas vomir.

Le brun grelottait alors que des perles de sueurs froides mouillaient son front et glissaient sur ses tempes. Sa gorge émettait un bruit de sifflement à chacune de ses inspirations qui lui brûlaient les poumons.

Newt était mort. Thomas l'avait tué, et il ne lui avait même pas dit qu'il l'aimait.

Pas une seule fois.

Voilà ce qu'il avait réalisé. La dernière fois qu'il avait effleuré les lèvres de Newt, avant de quitter le berg, lui dire ces mots ne lui avait pas censé être nécessaire.

S'étouffant dans sa tristesse et son regret, il s'en voulut au point de s'écœurer lui-même. Thomas avait tellement mal. Il ignorait qu'on pouvait autant souffrir.

Dans un geste désespéré, il prit de grandes poignées de neige qu'il étala sur son visage rougi. Au début ce fût douloureux, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'endurait son cœur à ce moment même. Ensuite la froideur lui fît un bien fou et l'aida à se calmer. Enfin il reprit le contrôle de sa respiration.

Il s'assit au sol et soudain tout son corps se relâcha. Alors que depuis longtemps il les refoulait, il permit à ses larmes de couler si elles le souhaitaient.

Newt les méritait après tout.

Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour lâcher prise avant de reprendre sa route. Car on comptait sur lui pour achever sa mission. Thomas se leva en reniflant, résolu à suivre son plan avec le Bras Droit.

En observant le grand édifice grisâtre, il repensa aux paroles de Teresa. WICKED est bon ? Quelle blague. C'était eux qui avaient envoyé Newt dans le bloc alors qu'ils le savaient condamné, sans vergogne ils lui avaient volé le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre.

Alors qu'il méritait la plus belle des vies.

Thomas serra les dents sous la colère qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Il marcha encore quelques minutes et arriva sur l'allée verglacée qui faisait le tour du quartier général.

En lançant un regard empli de haine au bâtiment imposant, il se jura de faire payer à ces tocards tout ce qu'ils leur avaient faits endurer. Ils leurs avaient cruellement tout volé.

Pour Newt, Chuck, Alby, les blocards et les jobars, Thomas s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte en verre. La peur s'envola et laissa place à la détermination qui fît cogner son cœur brisé contre ses côtes.

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivis cette fanfic, et SURTOUT à ceux qui mettent des reviews. Il n'y a rien qui me fasse plus plaisir qu'un email qui m'informe que j'ai une nouvelle review. Alors merci du fond du cœur, en espérant que vous ayez aimé ce dernier chapitre.


End file.
